Two or Eight?
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: With the European Preliminaries getting closer, Noelani couldn't believe it took her eight years for the opportunity of battling in an important tournament with the Beastly Cards. At the same time, she recalled a promise she made to a good friend of hers on her eighth birthday. By time time she arrives in Munich, the unexpected happens.


" _Why did you decide that our daughters should be playing with beyblades?" she asked him._

 _She impatiently tapped on her foot while her malicious brown colored eyes stared directly at our father, who hasn't yet said a word to her. It was the day of our eighth birthday and our father just gave Natália and I our first beyblades so we can play with. I knew our mother was agitated at him because he had the nerve to buy those beybladesbehind her back. My twin sister and I knew that our father was trying tomake us happy. My father didn't show any signs of regret when he came up to my twin sister and I with our birthday gifts. He always noticed during those family reunions that Natália and I would be with our older cousins, watching and even learning the basics of Beyblade from time to time. Even though he had lied about not buying us beyblades most of the time, I kind of knew that he wanted to wait for the right moment to give us a beyblade to play with._

 _He responded back, "Our daughters didn't force themselves to play with beyblades in the first place Narcisa. They had showed an interest in Beyblade for quite some time and I had no intention of restricting them from what activities they should or shouldn't do."_

" _You are always soft towards our daughters Akoni. Don't you realize that Natália and Noelani are going laughed upon if they are seen playing with beyblades," our mother retorted._

 _Mother's fear-like brown eyes moved towards Natália and I, but they shifted down immediately as she saw the beyblades that were in our hands. Both of us clutched on to them like they were very precious to us. At that same moment, he stood right there in front of us like he was trying to protect the two of us. Father didn't want mother to cause a scene in front of the birthday guests. My mother took a deep sigh before staring directly at father once more._

" _It is nice seeing you again Akoni," my mother simply said, "we're leaving now Samantha."_

 _At that moment, a black haired six-year-old girl followed mother before she held on to her hand. It was rather strange that mother would decide to choose only Samantha to live with her. Our father took a deep breath before looking over at Natália and I before pulling us into a warm embrace. A small smile appeared on our faces as we hugged him back in return._

 _Natália said, "I didn't know that you bought these beyblades behind mother's back."_

" _That is why you lied about the other times about not having a beyblade," I also said._

 _Our father stated, "I know I shouldn't have lied to you about it, but the last thing I would want is being restricted from your dreams. Now go along girls, your friends are waiting for you by the new beydish that you uncle just installed."_

 _As we heard about the new beydish that was just installed, Natália and I ran upstairs to the game room to see the beydish that was upstairs. While Natália ran ahead of me, I looked around the house as I took my time to game room. It only had been a couple of months since father decided to take custody of me and my other sisters before moving across the world to Porto, Portugal. Even though Natália and Kiele adjusted rather quickly to the move, Iolani and I were trying to get used the new house. While I entered the game room, a couple of the party guests jolted out of the room in an instant. At the same moment, I fell on to the floor and the beyblade fell out from the palm of my hand. Luckily it was only a few kids that nearly trampled me. While I was about to pick up my beyblade once more, my brown colored eyed looked directly at a hand that was in front of me._

" _Are you alright?" he asked me._

 _I looked up to get a better view of who's hand it was. It was one of the guests that was invited to the birthday party. He was around the same age that I was and he had really creamy blonde colored hair that went well with his sun kissed tan skin. His bluish-gray colored eyes stared at me in an embarrassed manner. I placed my hand onto my beyblade before managing to stand up on my own without any help._

 _I simply said, "I'm fine."_

 _I walked passed the blonde haired-blue eyed beyblader before heading towards the game room to see who was battling in the new beydish. He followed me shortly after so he can watch the first battle. Natália was the first one up and she was up against Aloisio, one of our older cousins and the few that taught Natália and I the basics of Beyblade. I looked over towards my right and see the same boy that tried to help me up. He looked over almost at the same time that I looked over at him_

" _You like to play with beyblades Noelani?" he asked me._

 _I replied, "Yeah I do even though I know a little about the sport Miguel."_

" _I hope to battle you one day on the dish," said Miguel._

 _I said back to him, "Me too Miguel."_

* * *

Eight years have passed since then and Noelani continued on with her path as a beyblader. That meant learning the Beyblade basics with the help of her twin sister Natália and their older cousins. Of course there were the hardships that came from learning  
/those Beyblade basics. She remembered those days when she and her twin sister would end up with dirt and small cuts from their training. The sixteen year old never thought that she nor Natália would actually be recognized for their above average beyblading  
/skills.

At that moment, her brown colored eyes focused towards the spinning beyblade inside the dish. The number of beyblades she had gone through the years, Noelani yet used a very similar beyblade to her first beyblade, Wolvex. Her current beyblade Dusk Wolvex  
/battled in very similar way to Wolvex, but Noelani figured new ways of battling with the wolverine-inspired beyblade. As a beyblader who lived in Portugal for so long, the sixteen year old girl didn't expect much when it came to be recruited for one  
/of those beyblading teams. With the sport of Beyblade becoming more popular and the continuous rise of the BBA, more beyblading teams continued forming in all parts of the world.

"How long Dusk Wolvex has been spinning for Noelani?" asked a husky voice.

Noelani replied back, "About ten minutes now Dominic."

Her brown colored eyed looked directly at an older-looking beyblader that stood across from her. Dominic, who Noelani referred to was another well-dressed teenage boy. He wore a dark red colored long sleeved dress shirt on with a black colored fancy vest  
/on. The older beyblader also donned a pair of tailored black colored dress pants on and a pair of dark red colored dress shoes to continue the black and red color scheme. Dominic also had on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves on and also a  
/pair of black glass art earring studs with a red diamond on each earring stud. At that same time, Noelani raised her right hand and caught Dusk Wolvex immediately before diverting her eyes towards Dominic once more.

Dominic, one of her teammates wanted to check up on her because today was the day that the team was going to fly off to Germany for the European Preliminaries. The Beastly Cards, the team that she's a member in was one of teams that are currently fighting  
/for a spot in the upcoming world championships. Their team along with the Majestics are the current fan favorites for winning that spot in the world championships. Being a beyblader for a well-established and prominent European beyblading team wasn't  
/all that easy, but in the end it's just worth it.

As Noelani placed Dusk Wolvex into one of her holsters, those brown colored eyes stared at four people who were walking into the team's training room. Dominic watched as the rest of the Beastly Cards members and their coach finished entering the room.  
/The European Preliminaries is considered to be a big deal for all beyblading teams in Europe. With a number of talented beybladers and teams participating in the tournament, strategic talk and looking up information on these beybladers and the beybladesthat  
they used was necessary before the battles. As Dominic and Noelani walked towards the rest of the team, an older looking man walked in front of the group of beybladers.

The man in front of them was no older than thirty-five and he stands around 5'11", making him taller than the five beybladers that were with him. His light olive skin gleamed as he stood near the huge windows and his green colored eyes focused towards  
/the group of beybladers.

"The fact that I have seen so much progress during these last couple of months showed what a dedicated bunch you five are," said the older man.

Altair Nunes, the coach of the Beastly Cards smiled as he saw the team that coached for four years. Each beyblader that was on his team had a very unique backstory and how they each discovered the world of Beyblade. Knowing that this team made it far  
/to the European Preliminaries, Altair wanted to see how will they deal with the number of potentially strong teams that will be participating in the tournament.

"During our time in Germany, we'll be looking over at information on the teams that will be participating in the tournament. This will help us to figure out what will be the team's lineup during each match up," said Coach Nunes.

One of the female beybladers commented, "With a lot of new teams and the Majestics participating in the European Preliminaries, it can be anyone's win. It's better not to get overconfident or cocky about it, especially you Rubinho."

"But you seem to be way too lax about the tournament Yadira," responded Rubinho.

Yadira, one of other female beybladers in the Beastly Cards looked over at him before crossing her arms together. She didn't say much as those dark blue colored glared directly at him. Coach Nunes watched the silent brawl between two of the Beastly Cards  
/oldest beybladers. Rubinho may be considered the "king" of the team especially with his strong and straightforward tactics, but Coach Nunes always knew how mysterious Yadira is on the dish. Even though she may be considered to be the team's strongest  
/beyblader, the Beastly Cards's coach has referred Yadira as the team's "joker" or "trump card" because of her strengths as a beyblader.

Another female voice said, "Take it easy you two because fighting isn't going to get this team anywhere and you know it."

Noelani smiled as she watched Natália, her fellow teammate and twin sister trying to break up another one of their fights. As great a team that the five of them are, the Portuguese beyblading team had these kind of imperfections. She just hoped that both  
/Yadira and Rubinho would stop with their constant bickering one of these days. Within only minutes, the arguing between the two Beastly Cards beybladers subdued and the positive atmosphere returned almost immediately in the team's training room. Coach  
/Nunes knew that coaching a group of beybladers that aimed to be the best in the world was the biggest challenge, but then again it did take him and team four years to be where they were standing right now.

" _This year will be the year that Beastly Cards will be playing in the bigger leagues,"_ said Coach Nunes, " _their talents shouldn't be wasted."_

Right after that, the members of the Beastly Cards and Coach Nunes walked out of the training room. They had to gather their packed bags since the team had a flight to Munich in the next couple of hours. The European Preliminaries may be a week a way,  
/that didn't the team was on vacation for that one week. Maybe the first two days since Coach Nunes has worked out the team's training schedules for the team's remaining days in Munich before the tournament. With a flight at eight in the morning, that  
/meant getting to the airport a couple hours earlier than usual. The team once reunited with their bags and headed on out without saying a word.

More than seven hours have passed and the Beastly Cards managed to make it Lisbon without any sort of trouble. Noelani felt rather relieved that their flight was rather quick even though it was a three hour flight. It wasn't so bad considering that she  
/sat with Natalia and Yadira and she managed to snag the window seat on top of that. She had been thinking about the tournament and the number of teams that were participating in. Going to the World Championships is anyone's dream, but was it actually  
/possible for a team like Beastly Cards to make it that far? It was good enough that their team was one of the likely teams that might win the whole thing. Noelani grabbed onto her bag and continued walking with the rest of the team. After leaving  
/the airport, it was a trip to the hotel. All the teams that were participating in the tournament were staying at hotels near the stadium. As for the Beastly Cards, they were staying in a presidential suite at a high-end hotel minus Coach Nunes.

Coach Nunes thought that it was best for the team to have the best luxury during their time in Munich. Again that didn't mean that the team relaxes during their time in the presidential suite. After everyone was checked into the hotel, Noelani and the  
/rest of the team went their own separate ways. That meant she could do whatever she wanted to do before heading back to the hotel for dinner. Noelani sighed to herself as she walked down the streets of Munich with a map in her hand. It didn't kill  
/her to get a map of the city and figure out the landmarks and act like the tourist for the day. She looked over at the nearby bakery. Despite being on a three hour flight, Noelani realized that she hasn't eaten anything since they had breakfast at  
/the airport. As she walked towards the bakery, the female beyblader placed her hand onto the door.

At the same moment, another hand was placed on the same door. Noelani's brown colored eyes shifted towards her left side as she felt like there was another person there. The person who stood right next to her immediately looked at her with those bluish-gray  
/colored eyes. Noelani didn't much before she opened the door so the two of them could go into the bakery. As for the other person, he looked over at the sixteen year old female beyblader once more before she glanced over at him one more time. He was  
/a good looking teenager with the perfect tan skin and creamy two-toned blonde hair. Those silvery blue colored really complimented him along with the cool and edgy clothes that he was wearing.

While waiting on that long line, Noelani glanced over at the teenage boy that stood right next to her. She felt an unexpected burst of nostalgia when her eyes met his at the front door of the bakery. Noelani wasn't sure why she felt that way if she didn't  
/even know him… Well that is what she thinks of course. The sixteen year old boy that stood right behind continued to watch her as the line got smaller and smaller. Miguel, the team captain and beyblader for the Barthez Battalion team wondered about  
/the girl he just met right now. For some reason, he felt like he had seen her before but he wasn't sure where or when that even happened.

* * *

 _I looked out the window as the car drove passed by building after building. It was the first time I have been to Portugal before. My parents told me that I was invited to my friends' eighth birthday party. Of course I knew who they were talking about since we had traveled to America to meet this family friend. The ride was quite long, but my mother told me that we were almost there. I wasn't really sure about until I noticed the lack of buildings. The car was driving along a path that showed directions to the Parra Household._

 _The Parras are currently amongst the influential families in Portugal especially when it comes to restaurants and all that. My parents have known Mr. Parra for such a long time, even before I was born. They told me the stories of the time when they went to culinary school in Paris with Mr. Parra when they were younger. It wasn't a surprise that they kept in touch all of those years after culinary schools. They eventually decided to work their own way in the culinary industry despite living thousands of miles apart from one another. At least they never lost in touch and my parents were one of the reasons that Mr. Parra was able to connect better with the best of the best in fine dining._

 _As the car made it passed the gated area, I looked around from the back seat and saw the number of rose bushes and grapevines in the area. There was that ginormous yellow house in the middle of all those rose bushes and grapevines. I didn't expect that Mr. Parra would be living in huge farm-like house. The ride finished as the driver drove the car towards the garage. As for the house, it was covered in red, navy blue, and white colored balloons and streamers. I could hear the screaming sound of children even from where the car was._

 _Relieved that we finally made, I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the back door so I can meet Mr. Parra once again. My parents also left the car and closed the car's door immediately. I looked over at the girl that stood right next to Mr. Parra. She had on a white long sleeved buttoned down collared shirt with red buttons and a navy blue colored bowtie. The girl also wore a pair of white sailor pants on with the same navy blue colored stripes and a pair of red slip on sneakers on. Her hair was tied in a simple side braid and she wore a white headband that had a huge bow on it and a small gold anchor brooch attached to the bow. Well I noticed that the girls were all wearing comfortable looking clothes for today's birthday party._

" _It's nice seeing you again Miguel," the girl on the far left said._

 _I replied back, "It's nice seeing you too Noelani. Happy birthday to you and Natália."_

" _Thanks Miguel," said Noelani in response._

* * *

Miguel thought about the girl he had seen when he was eight years old wearing that sailor-inspired outfit. Noelani really does resemble to that eight year old in a way, but now she had grown a lot and she looked very elegant especially in that outfit  
/she was wearing.

"It's been how long since we had seen each other Miguel," said the girl in front of him.

Miguel commented, "It has been only two years Noelani and I know you're here for the European Preliminaries."

Noelani turned her back completely to look over at the sixteen year old boy that stood right behind her. She couldn't believe that it had been two years since their last encounter. With their parents continue being friends and business partners, the two  
/teenagers had been heavily involved in the sport of Beyblade. With two beybladers from two different European teams, they knew that they would be facing each other at some point. The promise that two of them made eight years might actually be fulfilled  
/in a couple of days.

Noelani asked, "So is there a chance that we can meet up to catch up on anything?"

"I don't think that is possible," Miguel said, "it's just I have a training session with the rest of the team today."

Miguel didn't want to decline the offer, but Coach Barthez wouldn't tolerate any of his beybladers to be late for any of the training sessions. He was rather confident that Barthez was going lead the team into victory. It wasn't just for the European  
/Preliminaries of course. Just like all the other teams that were participating in the European Preliminaries, Barthez Battalion was also interested in participating in the upcoming World Championships. They want to beat the best beyblading teams.

He was somewhat confident about their coach's method. That meant winning matches and trying to make Barthez Battalion a household name in the sport of Beyblade. Miguel was happy that he was able to meet up with an old friend of his, but he knew that they  
/were going be opponents as soon the tournament begins. Even though the two teenagers have known each other for such a long time, Miguel knew that he had to gather information of beyblading teams that were going to be facing off against Barthez Battalion.  
/Their coach already had figured the beyblading teams that were battling within their own block. Miguel already knew that the Beastly Cards, one of the Portuguese beyblading teams was in the same block as his team.

Noelani on the other hand felt uncertain about Miguel's strange behavior. Even though it has been two years since their last encounter, she had this feeling like Miguel has changed quite a lot since then. Unfortunately questioning him constantly was going  
/to be no good to her. Just like Miguel, Noelani also had to focus on her own beyblade training as well. She looked directly at the line and she saw that the line was getting smaller. Without saying a single word, Noelani continued moving forward along  
/while Miguel followed her from behind.

"I'm sorry," muttered Miguel on his breath.

* * *

 **Well I have to say that this ends this one-shot. It has been such a long time since I have written an Original Beyblade one-shot. During that long period of time, I have been figuring out ways to make improvements in my writing along with trying to make some major changes for Noelani. This one-shot that I have written was during my first winter break after I returned to my studies (I'm working my Bachelor's in Communications and Media Studies). For now, read and review.**


End file.
